


Let's See Where This Could Lead.

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Believe in Swan Queen, F/F, Fluffy Ending, My First Work in This Fandom, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Regina has been avoiding Emma... Someone meddles to get them talking again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, I own nothing, less than nothing really...
> 
> No profit is made, monetary or otherwise.
> 
> This is the first time I've written SwanQueen, separately or as a pairing, so please don't roast me too hard if they're a little ooc...
> 
> Finally, this is a work of fiction, however it's my work of fiction and I don't give permission for it to be reposted elsewhere without my prior consent.

Emma let out a shaky sigh as she stood in front of Regina’s front door. This was the last place she wanted to be, given how their last interaction had panned out, but Regina had sent her a message informing her that they needed to clear the air for Henry’s sake.

So here she was, for her son, but she’d be damned if that meant she wasn’t nervous to all hell still. It’d been a long time since she’d allowed herself to develop feelings for another woman yet she found herself falling further for Henry’s other mom with every passing day.

Regina on the other hand, had just sat down with a large dirty martini as she heard a tentative knock on the door. As the former queen rolled her eyes and forced herself off of the couch, she smirked at the thought of snapping at the person on the other side of the door.

The tables turned on her once she opened the door however and she stood frozen, staring at the blonde. Emma tried to force a smile, she was sure she only succeeded in looking constipated, and murmured, “hey, you said we need to talk?”

“I said no such thing.” Regina growled, snapping out of her reverie.  
  
The Saviour scoffed and pulled out her phone, quickly showing Regina the text she’d received, “so, this wasn’t from you then?”

Suppressing a secondary roll of her eyes, Regina confirmed the text definitely wasn’t from her. “Henry…” both women groaned at the same time.

“Clever kid,” Emma remarked, “so are you going to let me in then? He can clearly see the tension since we…”

Regina quickly cast a silencing charm on Emma and magicked them both into the living room before the blonde could finish her sentence. Once they were safely ensconced in the living room, Regina removed the silencing charm she’d placed on Emma, “I’d appreciate the whole town not knowing every detail of my personal life Miss Swan.”

Emma recoiled at the cold use of her last name, she'd thought they were past such formalities by now, “that’s why you’ve been giving me the cold shoulder since we kissed, is it Madam Mayor?”

The brunette took a step backwards as though Emma had physically slapped her, quickly regaining her composure Regina narrowed her eyes, “I have done nothing of the sort, I’ve been busy with work and Henry.”

Emma’s eye roll could unequivocally match Regina’s any day, “cut the bullshit ‘Gina. Why have you been avoiding me?”

Regina took a deep breath, and made a split second decision to be honest, “this... thing between us, it terrifies me. I never considered I’d find a woman attractive before you rooted yourself in our lives.”

“You... you don’t regret kissing me then?”

Regina laughed, her face softening, “of course not. I’m just... scared.”

“Makes a change,” Emma murmured, “you admitting you’re scared of something.”

If she was going to be honest, Regina decided she might as well go all in, lay all her cards bare so to speak, “I’m trying to be open with you,” a raised hand quickly silenced the words about to come out of Emma’s mouth, “let me finish, please. Yes, my attraction to you, hell my feelings for you, scare me. What it means for Henry, for us, for the town. We have a good thing going now, and I don’t want to ruin that with my inability to let anyone close to me. I don’t want to lose you.”

Emma took a tentative step towards Regina and laid her hand on the other woman’s forearm, “you’re not the only one who’s scared ‘Gina. I’ve been worrying about what would happen if things went wrong too, neither of us are great at relationships and we’ve got Henry to consider.” The blonde paused for breath and risked moving her hand to cup Regina’s cheek, “more than any of those thoughts though, have been my thoughts about you, I want you. I want a deeper relationship with you. I know it won’t be easy, but I’m more than willing to risk everything and try, even though I’d hate to lose you too.”

Doubts were already intruding on Regina's thoughts but she pushed them away firmly, “I want to try too,” she whispered, not trusting her voice not to crack, “I want that so much, but...”

Regina was cut off by a quick press of lips to her own, “don’t overthink this ‘Gina... it’s only as complicated as we make it. We both want this, so I say damn everyone else, let’s see where this could lead?”

“Henry...”

“The kid can clearly see something is going on. However, I think we should keep it quiet for now, see if we can work, then if it does work we tell him when we’re both ready. If we don’t work out he’s none the wiser, it’s a win win in my eyes.”

Regina mulled Emma's words over for a second, “If he’s not okay with us?”

Emma took a deep breath, “If we work as a couple, he'll just have to get used to the idea. Assuming he’s not happy in the first place. Henry isn't going to live at home forever ‘Gina, do you really want to sacrifice your happiness in the short term and regret it later?”

Regina shook her head, “that’s the last thing I want.”

“Be mine then beautiful, please?”

A small smile crept over Regina’s face, “I’d be... willing to try... I suppose...”

Emma took Regina's hand and led her over to the couch, before she wrapped her arms around the brunette, “still scared?”

Regina blushed lightly and hid her face behind her hair, “I have no experience with women... except kissing you, of course I’m still nervous.”

With Regina’s hair tucked back behind her ear so her expression was visible, Emma murmured, “nothing to be nervous about beautiful. We'll take things at your pace, I promise... You lead and I’ll follow.”

“If I wanted to kiss you again, right now?”

Emma just grinned and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Regina to make the first move. A small sigh escaped the blonde as Regina melded their mouths together again, both feeling their worlds fall into place with just one kiss.

Regina broke the kiss after a few moments and looked at Emma, nerves flickering openly across her face. Supressing a chuckle, Emma reassured her, “If that’s how you kiss when you’re nervous, I can’t wait to see how you kiss when you’re confident.”

A fond eye roll was tossed her way before Emma found herself pressed back into the couch, with a lap full of Regina and another kiss being pressed to her lips.


	2. How Far Is Far Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner date, cuddles, and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one for disclaimer and notes, unfortunately nothing has changed...

It had been two months since Emma had confronted Regina about their relationship, and whilst things hadn’t always been perfect they could both say that it was working out well.

They still argued, of course they did, but now their arguments were usually resolved with kisses and dinner, rather than throwing curses at each other.

In fact, things were going well enough that Regina was more confident about making their relationship physical with each passing day.

 

 

The two women had just finished clearing up after dinner and were curled up on the couch together.

Regina bit her lip and glanced at Emma, “I know you said you’re happy to take things at my pace, and I’m thankful for that, but how would you feel about taking things a little further?”

Emma was silent for a few seconds, deciding the best way to approach the former Queen’s question, “I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t something I wanted, but only if you’re ready ‘Gina,” the blonde finally replied softly.

 

 

A small smile graced Regina’s face, “you think I’d bring sex up if I wasn’t ready?”

“I know you better than that. I just need to be sure.”

“Take me to bed and find out Swan.” Regina countered, smirking at Emma.

Emma pressed a kiss to Regina’s hair and murmured, “your wish is my command, but we need to talk first ‘Gi.”

 

 

A quick roll of Regina’s eyes seemed to be the only response Emma was going to get, then finally the brunette sighed, “I know, what do you want to ask?”

“How far are you comfortable going?” Emma questioned.

Regina mulled the question over, “I don’t really know, I have no idea what I’m doing remember?”

Emma smiled and took Regina’s martini glass, setting it on the table and entwining their fingers, “I know love, how about we start with hands and see how it goes from there?”

 

 

Murmuring her assent, Regina pulled the blonde off of the couch and towards her bedroom.

Emma only had a split second to appraise the room before Regina had tugged her forwards and brushed a kiss to her lips.

Letting out a small groan, Emma wrapped her arms around the slim woman and leant in for another kiss.

 

 

“Mo…” Both women jumped apart at the sound of a third voice.

“Henry? What are you doing home?” Regina blurted, shocked at her son’s sudden appearance.

Henry narrowed his eyes, “Eddie got sick, I text you… Why are you and Mom kissing?”

Groaning, Regina realised her phone was still downstairs, but Emma jumped in before she could answer, “Regina and I are dating kid.”

“Oh… Since when?”

“The night you texted me from ‘Gina’s phone.”

 

 

Henry’s eyebrows raised, and both women held their breath anxiously, “Okay, why didn’t you say anything?”

Regina let out a sigh of relief, “we wanted to be sure things would work, so you wouldn’t get hurt if they didn’t.”

“I’d figured out something was up anyway. Are you staying the night then Mom?”

“Yes she is,” Regina cut in quickly, “Is that okay?”

Henry assured his Mom’s it was fine, and asked if Emma could take him to school in the morning, before bidding them goodnight and going to bed.

 

 

Regina let out a small laugh, “not exactly how I imagined tonight going…”

“Me either, but Henry knows about us and doesn’t mind… I’d say that’s a good thing.”

Regina agreed and leant in for another kiss but pulled back quickly sighing, “mood broken for you too?”

“Well and truly,” Emma smiled ruefully, “soon though yeah?”

As they undressed and got ready for bed, Regina nodded and promised she’d lock the door next time.


End file.
